


Пираты электронного века

by Eidemaiden



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание первых двух сезонов сериала в современных реалиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пираты электронного века

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

– Мистер Сильвер, а почему у вас ник Окорок?  
– Проклятье! Нельзя так подкрадываться к человеку, занятому раскладкой «Солитёра»!  
– Капитан велел всем расходиться, пятница же. И я решил убедиться, что вы тут, в серверной, совсем не окоченели.  
– И при чём тут мой ник?  
– Да я увидел на вашей двери надпись «Внутри может находиться только один Окорок» и вспомнил, что хотел про нее спросить.  
– Эх, давняя это история. И долгая.  
– Я не спешу! Пятница же.  
– Ну так и быть... Все началось с того, что банк Сабадель, который испанский, объявил тендер на разработку мобильного ПО. Финансирование обещали сказочное, так что, понятное дело, айти-фирмы сделали стойку, хотя мало кто знал, как работать с мобильными приложениями и с чем их вообще едят. Я тогда в кодировании практически не шарил, так, имел понятие только об азах, но деньги нужны были страшно, поэтому, разведав, что контора Флинта тут, в Лондоне, набирает программистов на разработку банковского софта, тут же побежал устраиваться. Посадили меня на написание крипты. Я, понятное дело, ни в зуб ногой, но понадеялся выехать на копипасте. Кое-как наклепал алгоритм, вроде бы неплохой, и все бы ничего, но сделать код-ревью моей проги заставили старикашку Рендалла. Тот начинал еще на Аде, был уже получокнутым, но надо же такому случиться, что в свое время именно он написал часть той копипасты, что я спёр. Рендалл, конечно, разорался, что я вор, и на том закончилась бы моя карьера разработчика, если бы не оказалось, что его вот-вот уволят по профнепригодности: Фортран, к которому он прикипел душой, уже никому не был нужен, всем подавай Джава-скрипт. Так что мы с ним договорились: он сочиняет алгоритм, я кодирую, никого не увольняют, все довольны. Очень было удобно.  
– И вы выиграли тендер?!  
– Погоди, мальчик, не все так просто. У нас был основной конкурент – «Рейнджер Девелопмент» из Бостона. Наш гендир Джеймс Флинт с их гендиром Чарльзом Вейном имел давние тёрки из-за концерна Гатри, который спонсировал обе фирмы. Мы с ними были самыми сильными претендентами на победу, поэтому отношения, сам понимаешь, накалились. Ну и кое-кто из наших разработчиков, чтобы не остаться внакладе, продал придуманный нами с Рендаллом алгоритм американцам. Причем продал хитро – через Макс, юриста Гатри, которая сожительствовала с Энн Бонни, подругой Джека Рэкхема, финдиректора «Рейнджера».  
– Ого! Подождите, я схему нарисую, чтобы все связи понять... А как это раскрылось? Этот предатель проболтался?  
– Нет, у него все было в порядке с мозгами. Только он не учел, что вся индустрия – большая деревня. Откуда ему было знать, что Элеонора Гатри тоже решит подстелить себе соломки? Та самая Элеонора Гатри, кстати, бывшая подружка Вейна, у которой сейчас казино «Таверна», а тогда было только хорошенькое личико и амбиции. Она намекнула Флинту на эту аферу, и, понятное дело, Флинт пришел в бешенство.  
– И вы судились?!  
– Да уж, конечно! Если бы дело попало в суд, обе компании могли бы поставить крест на тендере. Испанцы бы не стали выяснять, кто прав, а кто нет. Мы действовали тоньше. Запускали им на сервак вирус, уводили недовольных разработчиков, как-то даже налоговую на них натравили. Они в ответ у нас помещение отжали, находясь в Бостоне при этом, чертовы янки! Мы перебрались в новое, где постоянно были перебои с электричеством, работать стало очень сложно. Флинт ходил злой как черт и кидался на людей. Хорошо, один из наших тимлидов, Билли, оказался отличным электриком и наладил в конце концов проводку.  
– А чем дело закончилось? Кто же получил деньги?!  
– Японцы, кто же еще. Благодаря русским аутсорсерам.  
– А Флинт? А Вейн?  
– Флинт ушел из айти, завел ферму и мужа где-то в Ирландии. Вейн насмерть разосрался с семейкой Гатри, построил им назло свое казино с Джеком Рэкхемом и его подружками.  
– А Билли – это ведь наш Капитан?  
– Он самый. Кто бы мог тогда подумать, что Флинт передаст ему все исходники с той самой криптой. Понятное дело, подобным кодом не разбрасываются, так что ушлый Билли собрал старую команду и основал нашу контору.  
– А кто оказался нечестным программистом?  
– Рендалл, бедняга: решил красиво уйти с баблом.  
– Вот это интрига! Как раньше интересно жили! Но, мистер Сильвер, почему вы Окорок все-таки?!  
– Вот пристал. Как-то я принес в офис свиной окорок и спрятал здесь, в серверной. Холодильник-то забит, а тут по умолчанию мороз, как в морге. А напряжение скакнуло, и машины вырубились. И теперь представь, что случилось с окороком и как тут воняло. Хватит ржать, юный Джим! Кстати, раз ты все равно пока здесь, иди смени защиту на втором внешнем порту. Его с утра атаковали федералы, проверь логи и убери с «Нассау» на время самые злостные торренты. Мы честный домен, а не какая-то там «Пиратская бухта»!

 

_2016 г_


End file.
